teentitansfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman Family
Superman and related heroes who look up to him. Leading Member Superman is the leader of the Superman family mostly due to the fact he's been doing this the longest. Notable Members Superman Superboy Krypto Subgroups None History Justice Evolution Contact Superman checks on Superboy after his first day as a Titan. Two Earths Superman is then forced to face Superboy when he's controlled by Apocalypse. He then tries to get through to Superboy, but in the end is forced to fight him until a new friend named Rogue drains away Superboy's powers temporarily to free Superboy from Apocalypse's control. Knowing the Team Superboy briefly helps Superman pound Darkseid until Raven convinces Superboy to stop him. Twilight Superboy then goes with Superman to confront Brainiac on Apokolips. They then work together to destroy Brainiac and his copies until he and Apocalypse are forced to retreat. They then follow him until they're pulled into an asteroid that is actually Brainiac's base by a tractor beam. Superboy then helps beat up Brainiac until he's knocked out by Darkseid. Superboy then makes sure Superman escapes Brainiac's destruction and is shouted at by Superman before he apologizes. Only a Dream Superman and Superboy worked together to chase down Luminus and fight Solomon Grundy during a breakout at Stryker's. Teen Titans Grandson of Krypton Superboy worked with Superman before going to join the Titans. Superdog Superboy later gains a dog when he finds a genetically altered dog named Krypto. Father and Son Superman later asks Superboy to join him on an intergalactic mission. Superman then goes with Superboy's plan and distracts the rampaging monster while Beast Boy removes a huge thorn from its foot. Conner Kent Clark and Lois Kent made a wooden boy named Conner who they considered their son. He was later brought to life by the angel Shayera. Conner ended up separated from Clark and Lois for a whole day due to being tricked into trying out various things while Clark and Lois look for him. They're reunited in the belly of a whale named Monstro and escape, but Conner ends up having to give up his life to save his parents. Shayera then brings Conner back to life and makes him a real boy. Clark and Lois Kent Clark and Lois are married and sorely wish to be parents. One night, a wooden boy they made, Conner, is brought to life by the angel Shayera. For the first few days, Conner and Clark have fun while Lois is getting exasperated by Conner not behaving. Clark also tries to push Conner into becoming a toy-maker. When Conner acts up in school, Clark puts Conner in a time out and goes to look for Shayera and explain that Conner's a big disappointment. Hearing this, Conner goes with Lex Luthor to be in his show, and Clark and Lois try to see him again, so they can say good-bye and end up looking for him when Luthor says he went to the big city. Clark later admits that Conner doesn't have to be a toy-maker after meeting a horrible magician named John Stewart. Lois then admits that Conner doesn't have to be a perfect child when she meets a professor named Hamilton who makes perfect children. Lois and Clark then try to stop Conner from being turned into a donkey on Pleasure Island, but a bitter Conner doesn't listen and gets turned into a donkey and loaded onto a boat. Lois and Clark then row after Conner until they were swallowed by a whale. Conner jumped over the boat to save them, which turned him back into a human, and he ended up swallowed too. Afterwords, Conner apologized for what he had done, and Clark and Lois apologize too. After that, Clark and Conner use Conner's nose to tickle the back of the whale's throat, and they're coughed up and make their way back home. When Lex Luthor began dragging Conner away, Clark and Lois asked to be made into inanimate objects when Shayera said that she could do very little, and that allowed her to be able to turn Superboy into a real boy as they had proved to be real parents. Superboy After Superman is killed, Lois uses his DNA to have Cadmus create a child that would be Superman's and Lois'. Conner Two years after marrying Lois, Superman has a son named Conner, who he promises to watch over. Superman then helps Superboy and Lois escape Metro Park when Darkseid attacks. After Lois' death, Superman fully takes Superboy under his wing and trains him at the Fortress. Soon after Superboy becomes Superman X, he married Raven, bringing her into the family. When Darkseid returns, Superman and Superman X work together to destroy Darkseid. The family is then extended even more when Superman X and Raven have twin children, Kyle and Kara. Conner II Superman later agrees to let Superboy live with him at least for the winter after Lois is killed. Superman then takes Superboy on patrol until he notices a steep climb that Superboy can't fly up yet, so he has him go with his friends while he checks on Smallville. Superman then saved Superboy from several Parademons when he wandered into Metro Park due to hearing Lois' voice. Superman then reprimanded Superboy and took him home. Superman then went to Batman and asked him to start looking for Lana. Superman later proved to be impressed when Conner jumped across a five mile hole at only half the age Superman could do that. Superman then began adjust to being Superboy's mentor and father and sparred with him in the gym. Superman then had Superboy go with Lana due to believing he was unfit to raise a child. Superboy was angry at first but accepted it. Superboy later led Parademons to their deaths as Superman watched. When Superboy fell and got injured, Superman mourned him until Superboy turned out to be alright. Superman then took Superboy home. Superman later took Superboy to Smallville and showd him the view from a water tower, citing it was there that Superman met Superboy's mother. Raven Wayne Clark and Lois rule a kingdom, and both parents want their son married and arrange a ball in Conner's honor to set this up by inviting every elligable maiden in the kingdom. Raven Wayne II: Dreams Come True Raven eventually marries into the royal family. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Conner Kent Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Superboy Category:Conner Category:Teams Category:Hero Teams